Serpentine Romeo
by Black Rapture
Summary: She never really thought about love until it snuck up behind her and ripped her world in half. More proof that Cupid has a dark sense of humor. A/N: As one of my older and therefore bad works, I declare this story condemned. Read at your own peril.
1. Resisting Corruption

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Serpentine Romeo  
  
By Black Rapture  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, Legolas is a hottie!)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I wasn't sure when we first began  
  
That you were better than  
  
Any other man  
  
I wanted you to prove you were my Superman  
  
Played hard to get when we first met  
  
Not gonna give in yet wanna make you sweat  
  
Didn't want to connect and loose my self-respect  
  
Didn't expect your impure effect  
  
Didn't know I'd found  
  
My serpentine romeo  
  
Hit with cupid's bow  
  
It was touch and go  
  
Yes and no  
  
Are you friend or foe?  
  
I've got a right to know  
  
'Cause when you said hello  
  
We did a do si do  
  
High and low  
  
Although it's ready, set, go  
  
Under the mistletoe  
  
I'm caught in the undertow  
  
With my serpentine romeo  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter One - Resisting Corruption  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione Granger was sitting in her bed, reading '1,000 Useful Charms to Use Around the House', when a barn owl swept through her window. It landed softly at the end of her bed, and she leaned down to remove a letter and a small package from it's leg. She gave him a piece of the muffin she had been eating and he flew off again, out through the open window and into the sky.  
  
Flipping the envelope over, she saw the unmistakable Hogwarts seal. She slid her fingernail through the wax and opened the flap. It was quite thick, indeed, four sheets of parchment. The first was her usual Hogwarts letter, followed by a two-page long supply list.  
  
Hermione unfolded the last page and read:  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
It is with great pleasure that I inform you that you have been selected as Head Girl. You will need to sit in the compartment reserved for the Head Boy and yourself on the Hogwarts Express, and the two of you will also be moving. You will have your own common room, bedrooms, and an adjoining bathroom. Your Head Girl Badge has been enclosed, and I wish you good luck.   
  
All the Best,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Hermione shrieked with delight and tore open the small package containing her Head Girl badge. The rest of the day was spent polishing her badge and writing to Ron and Harry. Hedwig arrived later that afternoon, just like she expected. She could always sense when someone had something to deliver to Harry. She tied both envelopes to her legs and told her who to give them too. Hedwig hooted in a dignified way before soaring out of the window again.  
  
[-]  
  
Draco Malfoy sat at his desk, finishing a report for History of Magic entitled The Salem Witch Trials: A Peak of Muggle Idiocy. Suddenly, a large tawny owl flew through his open window and landed beside his inkpot. He removed the envelope and package, and gave her an owl pellet before she went off again. The envelope was sealed with the Hogwarts crest, but was unusually thick. He discovered out why when four pieces of parchment emerged. The first three were his letter and supply list, but the fourth was a mystery.   
  
Draco unfolded the last sheet of parchment and read:  
  
Draco,  
  
I am proud to say that you have made Head Boy. You'll need to sit in your designated compartment on the train, and your living arrangement will change. You and the Head Girl will have your own common room, bedrooms, and an adjoining bathroom. I also feel I should tell you the Head Girl is none other than Hermione Granger. I send my condolences.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Head of Slytherin House  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Draco smiled smugly, knowing he would make Head Boy, but his lip curled at the sight of Hermione's name. He then went downstairs to tell his mother the good (and bad) news.  
  
[-]  
  
Hermione kissed her parents goodbye before passing through the barrier of Platform 9 3/4. She spotted Ron's fiery red hair right away, and spotted Harry's dark head amongst the sea of auburn.   
  
" Hermione! " Ron smiled and ran to hug her, followed by Harry. " Got your letter, congrats on making Head Girl. "  
  
" As if we thought she wouldn't. " Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione smacked him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
" I'm sorry I can't sit with you two. " she apologized, " But I'm sure Dean and Seamus will entertain you well enough. " They nodded and helped her stow away her trunk before heading off to find their own compartment.   
  
Hermione changed into her robes straight away, pinning her Head Girl badge on. She walked to the front of the train, where she found the door adorned with a plaque that said Head Students. She opened it and felt queasy and weak at the knees all at the same time.   
  
There was none other than Draco Malfoy. Heaven and hell all rolled into one. A demon and an angel. He was such a bastard, but she had to admit he was a damn good-looking bastard. His hair was not gelled back, thankfully, but fell loosely around his head, stray pieces falling over his eyes. He had the most piercing eyes she had ever seen. Like chips of ice or a raging storm. And his body was, well he played Quidditch a lot, and ... well, it didn't do him any harm.   
  
" Are you going to stand there like an idiot or sit down? " Draco inquired, rolling his eyes. Hermione scowled and sat down across from him. Draco sighed and resumed staring out of the window just as the train began to move again. Hermione opened her bag and began reading Hogwarts: A History.  
  
He glanced over at Hermione and saw that she was reading that stupid book again. He grabbed his own book out of his pack and began reading Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.  
  
As the train began to slow, Draco and Hermione put their books away and prepared to get off. She stood up and moved close to the door, while he simply moved over to sit nearer to it. However, there was a jolt when the train finally pulled to a stop, causing Hermione to loose her footing. She landed in Draco's lap with a small gasp of surprise. She looked up at him and saw him raising two questioning eyebrows.  
  
" Are you going to continue sitting on my lap or are you going to move? " he asked. She scoffed and got up immediately, straightening her robes.  
  
" As if I took any pleasure whatsoever in that situation. " she said, making a disgusted face. But the truth was, she enjoyed it a lot more than she'd care to admit.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	2. Unwelcome Attraction

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Serpentine Romeo  
  
By Black Rapture  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, Legolas is a hottie!)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I wasn't sure when we first began  
  
That you were better than  
  
Any other man  
  
I wanted you to prove you were my Superman  
  
Played hard to get when we first met  
  
Not gonna give in yet wanna make you sweat  
  
Didn't want to connect and loose my self-respect  
  
Didn't expect your impure effect  
  
Didn't know I'd found  
  
My serpentine romeo  
  
Hit with cupid's bow  
  
It was touch and go  
  
Yes and no  
  
Are you friend or foe?  
  
I've got a right to know  
  
'Cause when you said hello  
  
We did a do si do  
  
High and low  
  
Although it's ready, set, go  
  
Under the mistletoe  
  
I'm caught in the undertow  
  
With my serpentine romeo  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter Two - Unwelcome Attraction  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As soon as Hermione got off the train, she hurried towards the carriage Ron and Harry were climbing into.   
  
" Hey Hermione! " Harry called, offering her a hand up. She took it and sat down next to Ron.  
  
" I hope you didn't have a horrible time. " Ron said, " Who's Head Boy? " Hermione huffed and leaned back into the seat.  
  
" I'm guessing you don't like them? " Harry asked.  
  
" Malfoy. " Hermione attempted to scowl instead of blushing furiously.  
  
" And you have to live with him? " Ron looked disgusted. Harry made a face that suggested he was about to throw up. " I swear, if he so much as looks at you the wrong way ... " he trailed off.  
  
" Ron! Violence doesn't solve anything! " Hermione scolded. Actually, when she thought about it, Hermione wouldn't mind being violent with Malfoy ... just not in the way Ron meant. She accidentally giggled.   
  
" Hermione, did you just giggle? " Harry asked, looking a bit frightened. Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
" No, of course not. " Her eyes never left the window for the remainder of the carriage ride.  
  
Once they were inside the Great Hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione couldn't help but glance up at Draco a few times, quickly looking away when he looked back.  
  
[-]  
  
Why Hermione Granger was staring at him was definitely a mystery. During the train ride, he couldn't help but notice that she certainly had transformed in the looks department since fifth year. How was he going to get through this year, living in such close quarters with her? But, Draco loved a challenge.   
  
After the feast, Draco was approached by Professor Snape.  
  
" Draco. " Snape greeted.  
  
" Severus. " Draco smirked.  
  
" Please follow me. " Out of the corner of his eye, Draco noted Hermione following Professor McGonagall up the grand staircase. Finally, they stopped at a painting of Galileo on the third floor. Hermione and McGonagall were waiting for them.  
  
" This will be your home for the rest of the year. " McGonagall gestured to the painting.  
  
" Frog Spawn. " Snape said, causing the portrait to creak open. Draco's eyes went wide when he entered the common room. It was beautifully decorated in scarlet, green, gold, and silver. He looked over at Hermione and saw that she looked quite impressed as well.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy, your room is on the left, Hermione, yours the right. " Professor McGonagall then left with Snape.  
  
" Well, um ... I'm just going to ... " Hermione trailed off and pointed to her room.  
  
" Yeah, me too. " Draco agreed, and they went their respective ways.  
  
Draco's room was appropriately adorned in green and silver. His trunk had already been unpacked and his clother were neatly hung in the wardrobe. He noticed a door next to the desk and went through it to investigate the bathroom. Hermione was already there, putting her toothbrush in a holder. She looked up as he came in.  
  
" Hey. " she said. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Hey. "   
  
" Goodnight. "  
  
" Night. " Draco watched her go back to her room before turning to get ready for bed.  
  
[-]  
  
Hermione's alarm clock woke her up at 6 o'clock the following morning. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before climbing out of her bed.  
  
She opened the door to the bathroom and made a strangled sound in the back of her throat. Draco Malfoy was standing before the mirror, brushing his teeth, in nothing but black boxers. She grabbed the doorframe in order to keep herself upright. He looked at her curiously.  
  
" Granger, are you alright? " Draco asked. Hermione couldn't help but look down at Draco's gorgeous six pack. Thank Merlin for Quidditch. She whimpered. He recoiled.  
  
" Granger?! Did you just whimper? You're frightening me! "  
  
" Sorry, I don't feel well. " She said quickly, grabbing her toothbrush.  
  
" Obviously. " he muttered.  
  
[-]  
  
While brushing his teeth, Draco couldn't help but look over at Herm--Granger. She really shouldn't wear such skimpy things to bed. She was wearing very short light pink shorts with a matching tank top. He couldn't help but wonder what she had been whimpering about earlier.  
  
They finished brushing their teeth at approximately the same time.  
  
" Granger, I need to take a shower. "  
  
" What? Oh, right. " She blushed darkly and hurried out of the bathroom. He rolled his eyes. She was so strange.  
  
[-]  
  
Hermione couldn't help but wish that she was in that shower with him.   
  
" Hermione! " she scolded herself aloud while brushing her hair in the mirror above her wardrobe, " He's a cruel, sadistic bastard! You do not want his body! "  
  
" That's right dear. Keep telling yourself that. " The mirror commented. Hermione scowled. About fifteen minutes later, Hermione knocked softly on the bathroom door.  
  
" Are you done? "  
  
" Yeah. " Hermione walked in to see Draco slicking back his hair in the mirror wearing - you guessed it - a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. ' Damn him! Put some clothes on! ' Hermione thought.  
  
" Well, I need to take a shower, so if you don't mind. "  
  
" Whatever, Granger. It's nothing I haven't seen before. " Hermione gaped. Draco saw her expression reflected in the mirror and smirked. " Calm down, I was just joking! "  
  
" You are so perverse. " She informed him as he opened the door to his room.  
  
" What?! That wasn't a joke, I have seen it all before. " He winked at her before retreating through the door. She scowled. ' What I would have give to hurt that stupid prat. ' She thought while climbing into the shower. ' Just bruise him severely ... particularly his lips ... ' Hermione made an annoyed noise before she immediately ceased this train of thinking.  
  
[-]  
  
" What the hell is my problem? " Draco asked himself, " Malfoy's flirting with mudbloods! What is the world coming to? " He heard a frustrated gasp come from the bathroom. His brow furrowed briefly before he got dressed and headed down to breakfast.  
  
Draco returned to the common room during his free period before lunch to find Hermione sprawled out on a couch reading. Tendrils of her hair fell over her eyes, and she kept tossing her head back to prevent it. She looked absolutely adorable to Draco, but he wouldn't admit that to anything short of Avada Kedavra. So, he simply pretended to ignore her, and also began reading. However, he was still on page three half an hour later. How was he supposed to get anything done?  
  
Damn her for being so tempting!  
  
[-]  
  
Hermione hadn't turned the page since Draco walked in. They couldn't really expect people to get work done with Draco Malfoy walking around could they?  
  
It should definitely be illegal to look that sexy while reading.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	3. Devil's Influence

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Serpentine Romeo  
  
By Black Rapture  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, Legolas is a hottie!)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I wasn't sure when we first began  
  
That you were better than  
  
Any other man  
  
I wanted you to prove you were my Superman  
  
Played hard to get when we first met  
  
Not gonna give in yet wanna make you sweat  
  
Didn't want to connect and loose my self-respect  
  
Didn't expect your impure effect  
  
Didn't know I'd found  
  
My serpentine romeo  
  
Hit with cupid's bow  
  
It was touch and go  
  
Yes and no  
  
Are you friend or foe?  
  
I've got a right to know  
  
'Cause when you said hello  
  
We did a do si do  
  
High and low  
  
Although it's ready, set, go  
  
Under the mistletoe  
  
I'm caught in the undertow  
  
With my serpentine romeo  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter Three - Devil's Influence  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The following morning began in much the same way. Hermione ambled into the bathroom to see Draco in nothing but his god-forsaken boxers the sexy bastard. He had finished brushing his teeth just as she put her toothbrush in her mouth.  
  
" Granger, do you mind? "  
  
" What? "  
  
" I have to piss if you don't mind. " Draco said. Hermione rinsed her mouth out and smirked at Draco.  
  
" I don't. " And with that, she resumed the brushing of her teeth.  
  
[-]  
  
Draco glared at her in the mirror, only to see her eyes alight with satisfaction. ' No way is she winning this. ' Draco decided. He therefore lifted up the toilet bowl and went about his business.   
  
[-]  
  
She choked on her own spit. Draco flushed the toilet and smiled wickedly.  
  
" Talk about eating your words. " he commented.  
  
" Shut up. "  
  
" Why should I? "  
  
" Because, " her eyes flickered to *cough* 'little Draco' and back up to his face. " You don't have much to brag about. " She actually saw a slight pink tinge in his cheeks. He opened his mouth only to shut it again, then stormed out of the bathroom. Hermione shrieked with glee. ' Serves him write for torturing me with his yumminess. Though I'm sure what I said isn't the least bit true. '  
  
Hermione put her toothbrush back in it's holder and began undressing to get into the shower. As she was pulling off her top, Draco suddenly came back in. She screamed. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.  
  
" Give me a break. " he muttered before grabbing his hair gel and exiting again. Hermione was slightly disappointed.  
  
[-]  
  
' Holy Merlin! ' Draco thought as he shut the door behind him. ' Who would have thought she was hiding that under her robes? ' Draco knew that the image of her bra would be emblazed on his eyelids all day long.  
  
He moaned. Did it have to be black?  
  
[-]   
  
" I can't believe that ass! " Hermione complained to Ginny later that day in the library. " Really, dancing around in his boxers just to flaunt his stupid six-pack and show of his idiotic sexy leg segmentation. "  
  
" His what? "  
  
" His leg segmentation. "  
  
" What? "  
  
" You know, the line they have where their legs like join to their torso or whatever. "  
  
" Oh yeah, that is sexy. "  
  
" Bloody prat better stop doing it before I rape him. " Hermione said more to herself than to Ginny as she gathered up her books and headed back to her common room.  
  
Ginny stared after her. ' I know Malfoy is hot and everything, but she's getting a tad obsessive. '  
  
' This is the last straw. ' Hermione thought firmly, ' I'm going to put him through the same torture he's put me. He'll be drooling. '  
  
[-]  
  
Draco had problems going to sleep that night. As he suspected, the image that had haunted him all day made an appearance in his dreams as well.  
  
When he woke up the next morning, he was grumpy at his stupid dreams involving that stupid mudblood and her stupid bra. He stretched, yawned and headed to the bathroom. He heard Hermione humming to herself. ' So she finally woke up first. ' Draco thought absentmindedly as he opened the door. He froze. His jaw hit the floor.  
  
There was Hermione, brushing her teeth, with much of nothing covering her body. She was in her knickers, and a sinfully tiny top that exposed her stomach. She looked over at him and rose an eyebrow.  
  
" Are you alright? " she asked innocently. ' Innocent my ass. ' Draco thought.   
  
" No, I'm fine. " he responded, stretching back to show-off his fabulously firm stomach. She glared at him. He smirked and began to brush his teeth.  
  
Hermione knocked her tube of toothpaste off the counter and bent down to pick it up. She did all this painfully slow as to give him a lengthy view of her backside. Draco narrowed his eyes. ' Damn her. '  
  
[-]  
  
' That's what he gets for his stupid hard-as-a-rock abs. ' Hermione thought evilly. She set the toothpaste back on the counter. Hermione rinsed her mouth out and took off her shirt as Draco watched with wide eyes in the mirror. She stepped into the shower and shut the door.  
  
" What the bloody hell are you doing? " Draco demanded. Her head appeared again.  
  
" Surely you're not that stupid. " she commented as her arm reappeared, tossing her bra onto the floor of the bathroom. Her arm reappeard a moment later, dangling her knickers, before dropping them to the floor as well.  
  
[-]  
  
' What the hell would her little virgin-eyed Gryffindors say if they could see her now? ' Was all Draco could think. He watched the water cascade over her curvaceous body through the opaque glass of the shower. Five minutes later, her hand grabbed a towel, and she came out.  
  
" Still here? " she smirked before grabbing her clothes and disappearing back to her room. ' Damn her to hell and back! ' Draco thought angrily as he stepped into the shower.  
  
[-]  
  
' I cannot believe I just did that! ' Hermione thought gleefully to herself. ' He was about to pass out! Serves him right. ' She turned to her bed and began packing her school bag. A moment later she felt a hot breath in her ear.  
  
" Forget something? " Draco's deep voice asked. She turned around to see Draco in his damned towel, looking so damn delicious with drops of water running down his chest, dangling her bra in his hand. He smirked wickedly as she made a grab for it, but he was tall, and easily held it beyond her reach. Her grabbed her around the waist, leaning towards her until their mouths were less than an inch apart. Her eyes fluttered closed. ' He's going to kiss me!! Oh sweet Merlin!! '  
  
" See you in potions. " he whispered, his hand brushing her bum. She heard a door shut and opened her eyes. Draco was gone, and her bra was hanging on the bathroom doorknob.  
  
" That horrid bastard! " she shrieked aloud before grabbing her bag and going down for breakfast, in a very bad mood indeed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	4. Fantasy Unrealized

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Serpentine Romeo  
  
By Black Rapture  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, Legolas is a hottie!)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I wasn't sure when we first began  
  
That you were better than  
  
Any other man  
  
I wanted you to prove you were my Superman  
  
Played hard to get when we first met  
  
Not gonna give in yet wanna make you sweat  
  
Didn't want to connect and loose my self-respect  
  
Didn't expect your impure effect  
  
Didn't know I'd found  
  
My serpentine romeo  
  
Hit with cupid's bow  
  
It was touch and go  
  
Yes and no  
  
Are you friend or foe?  
  
I've got a right to know  
  
'Cause when you said hello  
  
We did a do si do  
  
High and low  
  
Although it's ready, set, go  
  
Under the mistletoe  
  
I'm caught in the undertow  
  
With my serpentine romeo  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter Four - Fantasy Unrealized  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
" What's your problem? " Ginny asked as Hermione stormed into the Great Hall and sat down with a huff.  
  
" Yeah, wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something? " Ron commented.  
  
" Malfoy is a bastard. " Hermione announced. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
" Tell us something we don't know. " He said sarcastically.  
  
" So, you're still having problems with the sinfully delicious Slytherin? I feel your pain, I really do. I would hate having to share a room with him ... having to see him in his boxers every day ... " Ginny trailed off, a dreamy smile on her face. Ron looked at her like she was insane.  
  
" That had better have been a joke! Malfoy is not attractive in any form! " He protested. Ginny smirked.  
  
" If you thought he was, I would have been very disturbed. " She replied.  
  
" I can't take it! " Hermione moaned, " He came out of the bathroom in nothing but a bloody towel, soaking wet ... drops of water cascading down his rippling muscles ... " Hermione's eyes went glassy as she smiled contentedly. Harry snorted.  
  
" You've got it for him bad. " He smirked teasingly. Ginny tried to stifle a snort, as she really didn't think Harry understood the current severity of the situation.  
  
Hermione snapped out of her naughty daydream involving Draco, hot fudge, and ...  
  
" Leather pants. "  
  
" Excuse me? " Ron raised an eyebrow. Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
" Nothing, I didn't say anything. "  
  
" Sure you didn't. " Ginny smiled, " And Draco would look good in leather pants. " Hermione went scarlet. ' Hell yes he would! '  
  
[-]  
  
' If I have to see her in her bloody knickers one more time, I'm going to loose my mind! ' Draco thought irritably.   
  
" What's the matter, Drakkie? " Pansy crooned, sitting next to him.  
  
" Oh, sod off. " Draco said loudly, causing the people sitting near them to laugh at Pansy's embarrassed expression. He grabbed his bag and headed off to his first class which was, unfortunately, Potions.  
  
" You're early. Don't see that often. " Snape drawled as Draco sat down at his desk.  
  
" Bugger off. " Draco muttered.  
  
" I beg your pardon? "   
  
" Nothing. "  
  
" Very well. "  
  
The class started to arrive, and Hermione looked very put out, Draco noted. He hoped he had some part in it.  
  
[-]  
  
" We will be starting a partner project today. And since the Headmaster wishes to improve house relationships, " Snape scowled. " You will all be assigned partners from outside your own. " The reaction consisted of looks of disgust from the Slytherins and most of the Gryffindors faces clearly said ' I'm contemplating suicide '.   
  
" I have already assigned your partners. " Snape picked up a piece of parchment and read from it. Hermione wasn't really listening except in the case of Harry, Ron, and herself. Harry was paired with Blaise Zabini and to Hermione's amusement, Ron was with Pansy Parkinson. And she wasn't sure whether to be happy or horrified when Snape called out,  
  
" Malfoy and Granger. " Hermione looked at Draco, whose head was in his hands and seemed to be murmuring to himself. ' What did I do to deserve this? ' Hermione wondered.  
  
" This potion will take two months. " Snape informed. If anyone but Snape had said it, she would have been sure it was a joke. Working with a painfully good-looking Slytherin for two bloody months? This could not be happening.  
  
[-]  
  
How was he supposed to survive this? ' Why am I being punished? ' Draco thought miserably, ' Two bloody months?!? Someone kill me. '   
  
" I will not fall for a mudblood, I will not fall for a mudblood. " Draco chanted to himself.  
  
" Excuse me? " Draco looked up to see the devil incarnate herself.  
  
" Nothing. Now what is this bloody potion? I wasn't listening. "   
  
" A truth potion almost as strong as Veritaserum. " Hermione informed him.  
  
" I see. We're not going to have to test it on each other, are we? "  
  
" Scared, Malfoy? "  
  
" You wish. Let's just get started on the damn thing. "  
  
" Very well. " She began gathering ingredients while Draco watched her every move, entranced. ' I am never going to get through this, ' He admitted glumly to himself.  
  
[-]  
  
" This is unbelievable! It's a plot to destroy me! " Hermione complained. She was currently in Harry and Ron's dorm, pacing a hole in the floor.  
  
" At least you haven't got to work with Pansy Parkinson! " Ron whined.  
  
" Pansy Parkinson is not completely gorgeous! You don't want to jump her everytime you see her! And she sure as hell does not have the most perfect body I have ever seen in my life! " Hermione collapsed on the bed between Harry and Ron.  
  
" You think Malfoy has a better body than me? " Harry pretended to look offended. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
" We all know you have a fabulous body as well Harry. If I had met you after you became a total hottie, I'm sure I would have sexual fantasies about you as well. " Hermione informed him.  
  
" Girls have sexual fantasies about me? " Harry grinned.  
  
" And Malfoy. " Hermione smirked.  
  
" I could have lived the rest of my life without knowing that. " Ron pretended to gag.   
  
" Well, I better get back to the common room. He had better not be reading again. " Hermione started toward the door.  
  
" What's wrong with him reading? " Harry inquired.  
  
" Don't ask. " Hermione groaned as she headed down the stairs.  
  
[-]  
  
' I've got to do something about this whole Hermione situation. ' Draco decided. ' I either have to forget about her or get it over with and take her already. ' He smirked. He preferred the latter. ' Speak of the devil. ' He thought as the portrait hole opened, revealing Hermione.  
  
" Have a good day? " Draco asked.  
  
" I guess. " She answered. He walked over and sat next to her on the couch. She looked at him. You could have cut the sexual tension with a knife. He was plotting his next move when all of the sudden his back was pressed into the couch and Hermione was straddling his hips, her lips on his. ' What the hell?! ' Draco thought, ' Well, who am I to complain? ' He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.  
  
She tasted like cinnamon and smelled like strawberries. He could have stayed in this position forever. Draco realized this was something he could get used too. Hermione wasn't just one of his normal ' nail and bail ' conquests. But his father, not to mention the entire school, would murder him. It would have to be kept a secret. Meanwhile, his hands had roamed up her skirt of their own free will. Suddenly the portrait hole slid open. Hermione shrieked and looked up. Snape was staring at them with a look of total shock on his normally impassive face.  
  
" Merlin, it's the apocalypse. " Snape decided aloud.  
  
" Well, you see Professor, what it is ... " Hermione attempted, still sitting on Draco.  
  
" I really don't want to know, I just came to tell you that there's a prefect meeting tomorrow night at seven. " He turned and left. Hermione buried her face in Draco's chest and laughed.  
  
" Of all the bad bloody timing. " Draco sighed. Hermione looked at him.   
  
" What are we going to do? The Slytherins will kill you. "  
  
" I know. "  
  
" We can't tell anyone. "  
  
" I know. "  
  
" Well, Ron and Harry and Ginny sort-of already know. "  
  
" And they haven't reserved a room at St. Mungo's for you? "  
  
" They'll be fine. "  
  
" Hopefully. "  
  
" It's late. "  
  
" I know. " Draco replied. Hermione frowned, climbing off of him.  
  
" Goodnight. " She said, kissing him deeply on the lips before retreating to her room.  
  
[-]  
  
Hermione entered the common room to find Draco asleep on the couch, a book open on his chest. She went over to him and had to stifle a laugh. He was obviously dreaming, and muttering to himself. His hands were on an invisible waist, which was apparently on top of him. This was too funny!   
  
She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Who was this mystery girl sitting atop him?  
  
" Draco. " she whispered. He didn't wake up. She poked him in the ribs. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed up at her.  
  
" Fuck! Bloody fucking hell! It was a fucking dream! " He bolted off of couch and ran his hands through his hair. " Fuck. "  
  
" I take it was a good dream if you're so bloody pissed. " Hermione commented. Draco stared at her.  
  
" This is all your bloody fault! " Draco said suddenly.  
  
" How the hell is this my fault? " She asked.  
  
" You and your stupid bloody knickers and your stupid bloody bra that I see whenever I close my eyes and your stupid bloody self climbing on top of me in that stupid bloody dream! I can't take this! " Draco stormed to his room and slammed the door so hard that the floor shook.   
  
" Well ... " Hermione said aloud, " Seems like my dream self has the right idea. "  
  
Hermione didn't see Draco the next morning when she went into the bathroom. Unfortunate. She didn't see him at breakfast either. She only saw him in History of Magic before lunch.   
  
Hermione opened the door to her room and there was Draco. Naked. On her bed. She took in his gorgeously chiselled features before travelling to his quidditch-sculpted muscles, and just was she was following the trail of hair from his navel to his ...  
  
" Bloody hell! " She shrieked, jumping up from her desk.   
  
She looked around. ' Shit! ' Her entire History of Magic class was staring at her. Apparently she had fallen asleep and Harry, who sat next to her, had tapped her shoulder to wake her up. Her eyes fell on Draco who had that god-damned beautiful eyebrow raised. She blushed darkly at the memory of his gloriously naked body ... which she unfortunately hadn't seen entirely.  
  
" Are you alright, Miss Granite? " Professor Binns asked.  
  
" Sorry sir, I'm not feeling well. " Hermione said, sitting back down. She glanced back at Draco, who winked at her. She briefly gaped at him before casting her eyes to her desk. It was going to be a long year.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	5. When You Least Expect It

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Serpentine Romeo  
  
By Black Rapture  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, Legolas is a hottie!)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I wasn't sure when we first began  
  
That you were better than  
  
Any other man  
  
I wanted you to prove you were my Superman  
  
Played hard to get when we first met  
  
Not gonna give in yet wanna make you sweat  
  
Didn't want to connect and loose my self-respect  
  
Didn't expect your impure effect  
  
Didn't know I'd found  
  
My serpentine romeo  
  
Hit with cupid's bow  
  
It was touch and go  
  
Yes and no  
  
Are you friend or foe?  
  
I've got a right to know  
  
'Cause when you said hello  
  
We did a do si do  
  
High and low  
  
Although it's ready, set, go  
  
Under the mistletoe  
  
I'm caught in the undertow  
  
With my serpentine romeo  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter Five - When You Least Expect It  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione was not a happy witch.  
  
She was, in fact, a very unhappy witch.  
  
An unhappy witch with one thing on her mind.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
The devil of her very own personal hell.  
  
Though she couldn't help but think that if this was the case, hell might not be so bad.  
  
These kind of thoughts were exactly why Hermione was currently not at all in a pleasant mood.  
  
Thinking back to her rather rudely interrupted daydream earlier in History of Magic, she came to the conclusion that she was, quite obviously, losing her mind.  
  
There was simply no other explanation. Hermione Granger did not moon over Slytherin sex gods.  
  
" He's not a sex god. " She whined to no one in particular. But, honestly, the boy was really very good-looking. Why does it always work out that way? The gorgeous ones are always bastards, every bloody time. Perhaps it was just fate that she would die an old maid obsessed with a sarcastic, impolite, dark side of the force-loving bastard. Thankfully, Draco did not turn out to be a creepy-looking old guy.  
  
' Something has to be done. ' Hermione decided. What exactly had to be done, she had no idea.  
  
[-]  
  
Granger's little episode in class that day had certainly peaked Draco's interest. So, naturally, he went to investigate. Personal boundaries be damned. He simply walked into her room without knocking, to find Hermione with her head buried in a pillow.  
  
Upon walking closer, he caught her mumbling something about crazy old women with cats and Jedi Knights. ' What the hell is she on about? '  
  
" Granger, talking to yourself is probably not a healthy habit to develop. " Draco drawled. Instead of appearing startled, Hermione simply turned her head to look up at him.  
  
" What do you want, Malfoy? "  
  
" Inquiring minds want to know what could have provoked your lovely little outburst this morning. "  
  
" Nothing. " She snapped, turning a bit red.  
  
" Which is exactly why your face looks like a tomato. "  
  
" Can't you just go the hell away? "  
  
" Seeing as it is my mission to annoy anyone I see fit, as much as possible, I am unable to comply. "  
  
" Lest we forget your insane rant yesterday. "  
  
" Yes, well. "  
  
" That's not answer. "  
  
" What was the question? "  
  
" I don't know. "  
  
" Nice to see you making sense these days, Granger. "  
  
" Sod off. "  
  
" I suppose I will seeing as your company is getting quite tiresome. " Hermione just muttered something incoherently and immersed herself in her pillow again.  
  
Draco got up and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.  
  
[-]  
  
Hermione heard a click as Draco locked the door. A few minutes later she heard the water of the shower running. ' Why did he lock the door? ' She wondered, ' It's not like I'm going to spy on him or something. ' She snorted at the very idea before it began to seem like a very good one.  
  
" Oh my god. " Hermione said aloud, " I am not at all contemplating spying on Draco Malfoy in the shower! " She knew it was a lie the second it came out of her mouth. She got up and walked towards the bathroom door. ' This is so wrong. ' She thought before whispering " Alohomora. "  
  
She turned the doorknob quietly and crept inside.  
  
Nothing on earth could have prepared her for what she was about to witness.  
  
Draco Malfoy was singing in the shower.  
  
Draco Malfoy was singing a muggle song in the shower.  
  
Draco Malfoy was singing Def Leppard in the shower.  
  
Draco Malfoy was singing Pour Some Sugar on Me in the shower.  
  
Hermione collapsed to the floor and covered her hand with her mouth to keep from dying of laughter.  
  
" Looking like a tramp, like a video vamp, demolition woman, can I be your man? "  
  
Hell was freezing over before her very eyes.  
  
" Pour some sugar on me, in the name of love, pour some sugar on me, come on fire me up. "  
  
Merlin, Jesus, Mary, Joseph, the Father, the Son, and the Holy sodding Ghost!  
  
" I'm hot and sticky sweet from my head to my feet. "  
  
Hermione was actually getting turned on by this. Because, to tell the truth, Draco Malfoy had a good voice. She wasn't sure what part of the situation was the strangest. A million questions were running through her mind.  
  
Where did he hear a muggle song?  
  
How does he know all the words?  
  
Why the hell is he singing?  
  
Why is he so damn sexy?  
  
Why isn't he singing anymore?  
  
Why isn't the shower running anymore?  
  
WHAT?! Oh god no.  
  
" Nice to know what locked doors mean to people these days. " Draco's silky voice floated down to her seat on the floor. Hermione took a deep breath and looked up. ' How the hell am I going to get out of this one? '  
  
" Oh, um, I was just ... looking for, um, my hairbrush? "  
  
" On the floor? "  
  
" I dropped it? "  
  
" Then why is it on the counter? "  
  
" Oh, ha, how did that happen? "  
  
" That was weak, Granger, just weak. Get up. " Hermione stood up and looked uncomfortably at Draco, partly because of the awkward situation, and part because Draco was half-naked.  
  
" Well, you see - what it is, is that - " Draco held up his hand and she quieted.  
  
" What it is, Granger, is that you were spying on me while I was taking a shower. "  
  
" I was just wondering why you locked the door. "  
  
" I suppose the desire for privacy never entered your clever little head, did it? " Hermione opened her mouth to speak but just shut it again. Draco started laughing.  
  
" This is not funny! "  
  
" You, bookworm, goody-two-shoes, Gryffindor, Granger, snuck in to spy on Draco Malfoy in the shower? Please explain how this is not amusing. "  
  
" I am not a goody-two-shoes. "  
  
" Prove it. "  
  
[-]  
  
Now, he wasn't really expecting her to comply.  
  
And he certainly wasn't expecting her to wrap her arms around his neck and plant a kiss on his lips.  
  
Or allow him to slip his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Or return the favor.  
  
Or deepen the kiss.  
  
Or let this necking session go on for a full five minutes before pulling away and walking back to her room.  
  
Draco looked down.  
  
And got back in the shower.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	6. Inside Out

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Serpentine Romeo  
  
By Black Rapture  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, Legolas is a hottie!)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I would swallow my pride,   
  
I would choke on the rhines,   
  
But the lack thereof would leave me empty inside.   
  
I would swallow my doubt, turn it inside out,   
  
Find nothing but faith in nothing.   
  
Wanna put my tender heart in a blender,   
  
Watch it spin round to a beautiful oblivion.   
  
Rendezvous, and I'm through with you.   
  
- Inside Out, Eve 6  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter Six - Inside Out  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
What in god's name had she just done? She sure as hell had not voluntarily kissed Draco Malfoy, the very spawn of all things evil and demented in the world. 'Oh Merlin, what the hell is the matter with me?' Hermione wondered.  
  
She had finally managed to come to grips with the fact that she had an undeniable attraction to the stupid prat. Convinced that it was only lust, Hermione resolved to get it out of her system. Getting up from her bed, she grasped the bathroom doorknob firmly and marched inside.  
  
And, of course, Draco had to be whacking himself off. Because situations with Draco always tended to be more complicated that they really needed to be. He was thoroughly absorbed in his activities, which was to be expected.   
  
'Jesus, what am I going to do now?'  
  
Hermione was very distracted by Draco's heavy breathing and the shower was rapidly becoming even more foggy. She collapsed onto the floor, completely relaxed and intoxicated by the sounds of Draco and the running water. Hermione was quickly getting very hot - to the point of indecency. Resisting the urge to rush back to her room and take a leaf from Draco's book was becoming quite difficult.  
  
'Oh my god.' She moaned internally, beginning to rub at her heated neck and shoulders. Years of sexual frustration were slowly trying to escape from the carefully corked bottle that Hermione had placed them in.  
  
[-]  
  
In the process of dealing with the problem that Hermione had so graciously bestowed upon him, Draco began to hear noises outside the shower. The rustle of fabric, the panting of something unidentifiable, and then an unmistakable, female moan. 'What in the name of Merlin was going on?'  
  
Leaving the shower running, Draco slid back the shower door a crack to see none other than Hermione Granger on the floor of the bathroom, flushed and looking starved for affection. Her eyes closed and her head thrown back, he was able to sneak out of the shower quietly and approach her enticing form.  
  
Wrapping a hand around her waist, Draco pulled Hermione to him, kissing her soundly on the lips. Things were getting very serious, very fast. Draco hadn't bothered to put a towel on, so was very much lacking in the clothes department, and Hermione's were disappearing at an alarming rate. 'Damn me and my proper upbringing.' Draco swore inwardly, pulling away.  
  
"Hermione," He whispered. She opened her eyes sleepily, and they widened considerably. Something told Draco she had been in something of a dreamlike state. "As much as I'd love this to continue, I wouldn't want it to unless you were in full control of your judgement." He stood up and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist, and handing her another one.  
  
She took it and quickly covered herself, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously.  
  
"Yes, well - thank you Draco. For being considerate, I mean," Hermione smiled. "Hopefully we can continue this another time." She kissed him again, quite passionately, before turning around and returning to her dorm.  
  
Draco's equipment was going to be permanently wrecked thanks to that little vixen! After going back into his room, he locked all the doors so he was sure to be left alone to deal with his own issues.  
  
[-]  
  
'Holy shit! I almost had sex with Draco Malfoy on the bathroom floor!' Hermione shrieked mentally. 'And it was fabulous!' She giggled very uncharacteristically and threw herself onto her bed. She laid there and began to process all that she had exactly seen.   
  
After all, she had gottten quite a lengthy view of all of Draco before he retrieved that towel. What a sight that was! And her earlier comments about his manhood were very, very misguided indeed. Hermione blushed at the very thought, despite the fact that it was in her own head and no one was going to know about it.  
  
Now she wasn't exactly sure what to do with herself. This was going a bit fast, wasn't it? Not that she had any complaints - quite the contrary, in fact. She was surprised that Draco had actually taken her feelings into consideration. How very sweet.  
  
'Sweet?! Malfoy?' Hermione snorted. 'You are so going off the deep end.'  
  
The next morning in Potions, Draco and Hermione worked quickly and efficiently on their assigned truth serum, and were well ahead of schedule. When Snape came by, he simply glared down at the potion as though it was the cause of all his problems, and then walked on with a swish of his cape.  
  
Nothing very serious happened between them over the next few weeks - a few stolen kisses in the hallway, but nothing like that day in the bathroom. Until one day, she did not see Draco at all. Not at meals, or in any of their classes together - not even at the Prefect Meeting earlier that evening. She hurried back to their dorms, and knocked gently on his door.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She tried again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Hermione took out her wand and whispered "Alohomora".  
  
Still nothing.  
  
She recalled the most powerful unlocking charm she knew and finally heard the lock click. She opened the door and peered inside. At first, his room looked normal, and she didn't see him. Until she noticed a lump in the middle of his bed. Hermione walked over and stifled a scream.  
  
It was Draco. Bruised, bloodied, and unconscious. She climbed nearer to him on the bed and grasped his left arm, turning it over to expose his forearm. Her worst suspicions were confirmed. After undressing him carefully, and examining the full extent of his injuries, Hermione racked her brain for every healing spell she could think of.  
  
She reduced the swelling, made the bruises less severe, healed the minor cuts, and snapped a few broken ribs back into place. After tucking him in, Hermione crawled into bed next to him and fell asleep, nightmares of red eyes and venomous snakes plaguing her dreams.  
  
[-]  
  
Draco opened one eye. Who knew one movement could cause so much pain. His whole body was aching, his nerve endings on high alert. He didn't remember much. An owl from his father, a portkey, and the Dark Lord. He lifted up his arm with difficulty and started at the Dark Mark that now blemished his perfect skin. Draco looked down and saw that he was tucked into bed, with all his major injuries healed overnight. 'What the hell?' He wondered. 'Of course. Hermione.' He would have smiled if he was sure that the pain wouldn't have been unbearable.  
  
He gritted his teeth and rolled over, right into the face of a sleeping Hermione. Draco reached out his hand and ran in down her face. Her eyelids fluttered and eventually opened. Her eyes widened and she bolted upright.  
  
"Draco! Are you alright? How do you feel! What happened! Oh my god!" She shrieked. Draco rose an eyebrow, and instantly regretted it when pain shot through his temples. He winced. Hermione grabbed her wand from his nightstand and muttered a few things. Draco's pain instantly evaporated. He smiled and sat up to kiss her in thanks. But she turned her head to the side.  
  
"What's the matter, love?"  
  
"You're a Death Eater."  
  
"Not by choice."  
  
"So what're you going to do about it?"  
  
"What d'you mean what am I going to do? I don't have much of a choice, do I?"  
  
"You could talk to Dumbledore, maybe --"  
  
"No, precious. Do you know who my father is? He would kill me without batting an eyelash."  
  
"But, there has to be something you can do! I will not just let you be controlled by some evil, maniacal, psychotic, serpent-faced, jacked-up Darth Vader wannabe on a power trip." Hermione huffed. Draco would have laughed, if the conversation hadn't been so serious.  
  
"Can we talk about it later?" Draco pleaded, kissing her softly. Hermione nodded, and they laid back down together to take another nap.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	7. I'm With You

  
  
Serpentine Romeo  
  
By Black Rapture  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, Legolas is a hottie!)  
  
Warning: The story is now rated R thanks to this chapter. If sex isn't your thing, you may not want to continue.  
  
I'm standing on a bridge   
  
I'm waitin in the dark   
  
I thought that you'd be here by now   
  
There's nothing but the rain   
  
No footsteps on the ground   
  
I'm listening but there's no sound   
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
  
Won't somebody come take me home   
  
It's a damn cold night   
  
Trying to figure out this life   
  
Won't you take me by the hand   
  
Iake me somewhere new   
  
I dont know who you are   
  
But I... I'm with you   
  
- I'm With You, Avril Lavigne  
  
Chapter Seven - I'm With You  
  
Draco awoke before Hermione, and, thanks to her, was only slightly sore. He thought about the night before and wondered whether or not Hermione was right. Should he go to Dumbledore? What if Lucius found out? He'd be dead.  
  
But he knew that Hermione would never want a relationship with him as long as he was a Death Eater. So the choice was simple, really. He cared more about Hermione than he did about what happened to him. Dressing quickly, Draco quietly left his dorm and headed to the statue he knew hid the stairwell to Dumbledore's office.  
  
As he stood there, Draco realized that he didn't know the password. As he was racking his brain, the gargoyle moved aside of it's own accord, revealing a stone staircase. Draco stepped on and rode up to Dumbledore's door. He knocked.  
  
"Come in." A familiar voice answered. Draco turned the knob and walked in.  
  
"I had a feeling you'd be coming to see me, Draco." Dumbledore eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses.  
  
"Then is there even a reason to say why I'm here, sir?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore motioned to a plush armchair in front of his desk. Draco sat.  
  
"Sir, I know I have no right to ask for your help, but-" Draco started.  
  
"Everyone deserves a second chance, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore smiled kindly.  
  
"If you say so, sir."  
  
"Tell me what happened, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore suggested. Draco nodded.  
  
"Last night, I got an owl from my father. It said to meet him on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I did. We took a portkey to - well, I don't actually know where it was." Draco admitted. Dumbledore didn't say anything, so he continued, "Voldemort was there. My father told me I was finally being initiated. It was kind-of a blur after that - there was just pain, lots of pain. Cruciatus probably, and then the mark." Draco pulled up his sleeve, revealing the slightly faded scar of the serpent and skull.  
  
Dumbledore sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers under his chin. He didn't speak for a long while.  
  
"Um - sir?" Draco mumbled. Dumbledore looked back up at him and smiled.  
  
"You have a choice, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"There's no way to completely erase the fact that you are and always will be a Death Eater. But redemption is possible."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"You can leave this office right now and forget any of this happened. Live your life as a true servant of Voldemort."  
  
"That's not high on the list."  
  
"Or, you can become a spy. I will trust you, take you under my wing. You can help others through your mistake." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to look into his very soul.  
  
"I don't know, sir."  
  
"I will, of course, give you time to decide. Go now, Mr. Malfoy. If you do not return, I will draw my own conclusion." Dumbledore gestured towards the door. Draco nodded, and shut the door behind him.  
  
When he returned to the common room, Hermione was reading on the couch. She looked up.  
  
"How do you feel?" She asked. Draco shrugged.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Where've you been?"  
  
"I went to see Dumbledore."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Basically, I can be loyal to Voldemort or be a spy for Dumbledore."  
  
[-]  
  
"Have you decided?" Hermione asked, her mind racing at the thought that he might actually want to be a servant of the Dark Lord.  
  
"Have I decided, in the last five minutes, what I want to do with the rest of my life?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, when you put it like that." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Hermione, I know what I have to do to keep you."  
  
"You don't have to do anything."  
  
"Would you still be with me if I was a Death Eater?"  
  
"Yes." She whispered. Draco looked up, an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes.  
  
"Why? Why would you risk everything just to be with me? I'm everything you've been taught to hate."  
  
"I love you, Draco. I love you. That's all that matters." Hermione shrugged her shoulders. Draco placed a hand under her chin and tilted it up.  
  
"I love you, Hermione." He confessed against her lips before capturing them in a deadly sweet kiss.  
  
And Hermione was helpless. She melted into him like caramel. But then she snapped back to reality. Or did she? Sweet, bookworm Hermione didn't. The other side did. The side that made her love Draco Malfoy so completely, so absolutely, that any argument was futile.  
  
"Draco." Hermione whispered. He looked up. She smirked and sauntered off towards his bedroom. Eyebrow raised, Draco followed.  
  
[-]  
  
As he shut the door behind him, Draco had to wonder where his innocent little Gryffindor had gone. Turning around, he witnessed Hermione lying sideways on his bed; head propped up on her elbow. Draco crawled onto the bed next to her, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"My, my, my. Where did my little lioness go?" Draco teased.  
  
"She bolted. As soon as she met my slytherin serpent." Hermione grabbed him by his green and silver-striped tie and pulled his mouth to hers, falling back onto his black, silk sheets.   
  
Hermione proved to be very impatient, discarding his robes and shirt with surprising speed. As she reached for his belt buckle, Draco snatched her wrists. Reaching for his wand, Draco whispered inaudibly and Hermione found her hands bound to his headboard.  
  
"Honestly, Draco, all you had to do was ask." She smirked.  
  
Kissing her neck, Draco unbuttoned her blouse and slowly slid it off her shoulders. Hermione kicked off her shoes and Draco moved down her legs to remove her socks. Coming back up, Draco allowed his hands to wander under her skirt, slipping her knickers down her thighs and onto the floor.  
  
Draco laughed as Hermione began to wriggle. His tongue trailed up her stomach, his fingers unhooking her bra from behind. Tossing it aside, Draco took one of them into his mouth, causing Hermione to convulse. Draco continued his activities as he pushed a finger into her. She sucked in her breath and writhed beneath him. To her surprise, he climbed off her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione pouted. Draco smiled, taking off everything but his boxers.  
  
"Sorry, love. I was getting a bit constricted."  
  
"Think you could let me go now?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"If you insist." Draco shrugged, and untied her with a flick of his wrist. She sprang up and knocked him to the floor, placing her legs on either side of him. Hermione unclasped her skirt and threw it to the side, leaving her very much exposed on top of Draco. She slid of him enough to get his boxers off, before slamming down onto him. Draco choked in shock as she lifted up and pushed him into her again and again. He eventually regained his ability to think and began to lift up to meet her thrusts.  
  
Hermione climaxed as she felt Draco spilling into her, rolling off of him to lie on the thick, forest green carpet.  
  
"Wow." Draco sighed, "You sure you've never done that before?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Hermione laughed.  
  
"So I guess I'm a spy."  
  
"Y'know, Mr. Malfoy, that's a bit of a turn-on."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Mhmm." Hermione kissed him passionately before getting up and heading to the bathroom.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Shower." Hermione answered, pausing in the doorway, "Coming?" Draco didn't hesitate before getting up and following after her.  
  



	8. Redemption is a Race

  
  
Serpentine Romeo  
  
By Black Rapture  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, Legolas is a hottie!)  
  
Chapter Eight - Redemption is a Race  
  
And so it went. Day by day, week by week. Until one cold winter night, Draco bolted up in bed, making a strangled noise in the back of his throat.  
  
"Draco?! What's wrong?" Hermione asked from the bed next to him.  
  
"Voldemort." Draco hissed, quickly getting out of bed and getting dressed. Death Eater mask in hand, he kissed Hermione quickly and hurried out of the room.  
  
As he approached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Draco heard a twig snap and pivoted around sharply, wand at the ready.  
  
"Watch where you point that thing." Severus snapped, "You could take someone's eye out." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't be such a drama queen."  
  
"You'll pay for that one someday."  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
"Okay, enough. We have more important things to worry about." Severus said, removing small statue of a silver serpent from a pocket of his robes. Draco noticed it's eyes glittered, as two emeralds were encrusted there. He sighed.  
  
"Severus, if you were any more loyal to your house, I swear to Merlin ..." Draco trailed off, shaking his head. Severus glared. Draco just smirked and touched his hand to it in time with his Head of House, feeling the familiar tug of a portkey at his navel.  
  
[-]  
  
Draco shook his head to clear it of the weird tingling sensation caused by his mode of transportation. When he looked up, Severus indicated to follow him, putting his mask on. Draco did the same, moving to stand beside him in the circle of cloaked figures. Voldemort beckoned several forth, including Severus and Lucius. He couldn't help but think how stupid this whole thing was. Dressing up like prats to go frolicking in the woods, torturing innocent people like that Klux Klu Klan or whatever the hell it was called he'd read about briefly in a book. I mean, did Voldemort even have a plan? Or did he just get off sitting up there at the front thinking he's the all-powerful bossman. Sodding nancy.  
  
The meeting ended shortly after, for which Draco was thankful as he was about to fall asleep. When they were back on the Hogwarts grounds, Draco removed his robe, draping it over his arm, mask hidden inside.  
  
"That was bloody pointless." Draco complained.  
  
"You're pretty much right." Severus replied, "Same old speech he's been telling for ages - we are gathering power and will soon strike down Dumbledore, blah blah blah. The guy has serious issues."  
  
"Never would've guessed." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Now get back to your dorm, Mr. Malfoy." Severus commanded in his usual classroom demeanor. Draco glanced behind him and saw Filch and that mangy cat.  
  
"Professor." Draco inclined his head, sticking his tongue out at him. Severus' lip twitched, but his face remained impassive as Draco headed back to his room. Hermione was waiting for him when he arrived.  
  
"Darling, what happened? You weren't even gone for two hours!" Hermione babbled anxiously.  
  
"Calm down, pet. Everything's fine. Nothing new though." Draco reassured her. She kissed him gently on the mouth before allowing his arms to encircle waist, pulling him to her. Hermione smiled contentedly and fell asleep.  
  
[-]  
  
The next morning, Hermione was walking around the lake with Ginny. Upon her news of finally having gone all the way with Draco, Ginny insisted on details and Hermione gave her as many as she could manage without permanently embarrassing herself.  
  
"Wow." Ginny sighed, "I wonder who my first time'll be with."  
  
"I don't want to preach - but it really is a big step. You shouldn't rush it until you feel like you're ready." Hermione said.  
  
"Okay, mum." Ginny smirked. Hermione stuck out her tongue and playfully shoved her. Ginny laughed.  
  
"That's the last time I try to give you good advice."  
  
"Hermione, when are you going to tell them?" Ginny said suddenly. Hermione looked up.  
  
"I know, I know." Hermione shrugged, "But they've hated Draco since the first day they met him - I wouldn't blame them if they never spoke to me again."  
  
"The longer you put it off, the harder it's going to be."  
  
"I know, Ginny! But I don't want to loose my best friends! But I don't want to loose Draco either." Hermione collapsed against a large tree along the bank.  
  
"I didn't mean to push. I know you'll tell them when you're up to it."  
  
"No, you're right. I've been putting it off. I've gotta tell them sometime." Hermione resolved, getting up again.  
  
"They're out on the pitch." Ginny smiled. Hermione nodded and waved, heading the other way.  
  
[-]  
  
"What's up?" Harry asked as he and Ron landed next to Hermione.  
  
"It's time for a talk." She said seriously. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Ron. He shrugged.  
  
"What about?" Ron responded.  
  
"How about we go have a sit in the stands." Hermione suggested, heading towards the stairs. Harry and Ron followed. She sat with them on either side of her.  
  
"'Mione, you're starting to worry me." Harry admitted, "What's going on?"  
  
"I have something to tell you." Hermione began, "For a few months now ...I've been seeing someone."  
  
"That's great 'Mione! Anybody we know?" Harry smiled, but Ron looked highly suspicious.  
  
"Why haven't you told us?" Ron's accusing tone sliced into her, "Who is it?"  
  
"Ron, please don't hate me." Hermione choked, "I didn't plan it. It just happened."  
  
"Hermione?" Harry whispered. "Is it a Slytherin?" She nodded as the tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"Honestly, Hermione. How could you? They all hate us!" Ron's voice was a mixture of jealousy, disappointment, and sadness.  
  
"Ron, you've never even gotten to know any of them - not really." Hermione was beginning to get angry, "What happened to not judging books by the cover? You don't want people to label me as dirt just because my parents are muggles, but you condemn them just for being in a house that has a bad reputation."  
  
"Hermione, they have a bad reputation for a reason." Harry pointed out.  
  
"I know, but not all of them are devil's spawn like you assume." Hermione argued.  
  
"Wait a second - who exactly are we talking about?" Ron urged, as though something had just dawned on him. Hermione just looked at him, a silent tear running down her face. Ron swallowed and buried his face in his hands, as though something had just been confirmed.  
  
"You couldn't possibly - I mean, no way ..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Malfoy." Ron hissed. Hermione let out a single sob.  
  
"God, don't hate me. Please don't hate me." Hermione begged.  
  
"I couldn't hate you, Hermione. No matter how much I might want to right now." Ron said, his voice eerily calm. He just got up and started down the stairs. Hermione moved to follow him, but Harry stopped her.  
  
"He just needs some time to process it." Harry gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Tell me you're not disgusted with me." Hermione said, looking at him. Harry sighed.  
  
"I understand." He answered eventually, "Not everyone is what they seem."  
  
"Oh, god. I love you, Harry." Hermione sniffled, hugging him tightly. Harry laughed.  
  
"Dumbledore told me he joined the Order." He admitted. She laughed.  
  
"That would explain why you didn't try to kill me where I sit."  
  
"I'm going to go see how Ron is." Harry kissed her forehead and headed back to the castle.  
  
[-]  
  
On her way back to her dormitory, Hermione was tugged behind a tapestry depicting Copernicus studying the night sky. She was about to scream until a pair of lips descended on hers, resulting in a bruising kiss. Hermione would recognize the feel of those lips anywhere. She responded immediately, unbuckling Draco's belt and pulling his shirt free. As she unbuttoned his shirt, Draco unzipped his pants and lifted Hermione's legs to his waist.  
  
As he pumped into her, Hermione found a place in the wall where a brick was missing and grasped it as she met his thrusts. Draco licked and sucked her neck as Hermione neared her climax. As she came, Draco silenced her scream with his tongue, releasing moments later. Breathing heavily, Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at Draco. Lust-filled silver eyes gazed back at her.  
  
"You weren't wearing knickers." Draco whispered. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Seems pointless - you always end up ripping them off me anyway." She laughed.  
  
"You are full of surprises, Miss Granger."  
  
"As are you." Hermione responded, straightening her skirt and buckling Draco's belt again. As they slipped out from behind the fabric, there was a flash of light and the sound of running footsteps.  
  
"I think we have a stalker." Draco joked, "I think it's that Creevey kid. Been seeing camera flashes all day."  
  
"Come to think of it, me too." Hermione said, "Let's just hope there isn't a poster of us shagging like rabbits up in the Great Hall at breakfast."  
  
"Why not? It would save us telling our friends."  
  
"I told Ron and Harry today."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Harry's fine. Dumbledore told him you were working for the Order."  
  
"What about Ron?"  
  
"I think he just needs some time."  
  
"Let's get back to the dorm."  
  
"And do what?"  
  
"Nothing you won't like." Draco responded, kissing her again and sliding a hand under her skirt. Hermione moaned, but jumped away when she heard footsteps.  
  
"It could be a professor." Hermione said to his affronted look, "Let's continue this in private." She suggested, leading the way back to their room.  
  



	9. Wings of Angels

  
  
Serpentine Romeo   
  
By Black Rapture   
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, Legolas is a hottie!)   
  
Chapter Nine - Wings of Angels   
  
Hermione sighed contentedly as she stretched in Draco's arms, reaching over to shut off her alarm. She shifted and looked up at Draco to find that he was still fast asleep, despite the persistent ringing.  
  
"Draco, wake up." Hermione whispered, kissing him on the nose. His nose twitched, but Draco remained fast asleep. She rolled her eyes. Smiling, Hermione pressed her lips gently to his, taking his lower-lip into her mouth. He began to respond, pulling her on top of him as Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Morning, love." Draco greeted, his voice still thick with sleep. She smiled and kissed him again. As the embrace grew more passionate, Hermione detached herself and got up.  
  
"We don't have time, Draco." Hermione said, "Now get your cute bum out of bed and into the shower."   
  
"Are you coming?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Fine." Draco groaned, extricating himself from the sheets and ambling into the bathroom. Hermione followed, heading to sink to brush her teeth. Draco emerged five minutes later, looking slightly more awake. As he picked up his hair gel, Hermione slipped past him and into the shower.  
  
[-]  
  
Twenty minutes later, the two had finally emerged from their room. There was a slight delay caused by Draco sneaking into the shower with Hermione, who gave up trying to deter him.  
  
"We only have ten minutes for breakfast now." Hermione complained.  
  
"You're so cute when you pout." Draco smirked. She glared at him.   
  
"And you enjoy my irritation way to much."   
  
"When your lower-lip sticks out like that." He grinned, pulling her aside outside the doors to the Great Hall. Draco grasped her waist and pulled her to him. She melted into him, opening her mouth to his waiting tongue. Hermione heard a sharp intake of breath behind her and jerked around.  
  
Parvati Patil looked quite shocked. Hermione's jaw dropped.   
  
"Fuck." Draco muttered, his head falling back onto the wall behind him. Parvati cleared her throat and passed them quickly, not looking up.  
  
"Great." Hermione laughed, but there was no humor (the extra 'u' is a British thing. Ignore it if you want) in her voice.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry." Draco said, "I never should have-"  
  
"Draco, it's not your fault. Everyone was going to find out anyway." Hermione sighed, "And Parvati has one of the biggest mouths in school, so it'll be all over by lunchtime." Draco reached for her hand and kissed her softly.  
  
"It'll be fine, pet." He whispered. She nodded.   
  
"I'll see you later." Hermione smiled, squeezing his hand reassuringly and heading into the Great Hall. Draco waited a bit, then entered behind her and headed to the Slytherin table.  
  
[-]   
  
As Hermione sat down, she scanned the table for Parvati. When she found her, she and Lavender Brown were looking at her with barely contained mirth at having such a juicy piece of gossip. Hermione turned to concentrate on eating, but not before seeing Lavender turn and whisper to Seamus.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ron asked. Hermione looked up at him; surprised that he was even speaking to her.  
  
"Parvati saw me with Draco." Hermione swallowed, "Everybody's going to know."  
  
"Why do you care? Are you ashamed of him or something?" Ron responded.  
  
"No, of course not." Hermione shook her head, "But I'm afraid of what everyone's going to think."  
  
"Everything will be fine." Harry assured her. Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Uh, Hermione." Ginny started, sitting down next to her, "Parvati just told me she saw you and Malfoy kissing."  
  
"I know." Hermione shrugged, "Not much I can do about it now."  
  
"I can beat her up." Ginny suggested. Hermione laughed  
  
"Thanks for offering."  
  
"Hey, what are friend's for?"  
  
[-]  
  
"Well, Draco, I just heard an interesting bit of news." Pansy drawled, sitting down across from him.   
  
"What's that, Parkinson?"   
  
"Padma Patil said her sister saw you kissing Granger not five minutes ago." She snorted, "She obviously hit her head on something. I told her you wouldn't be caught dead doing anything with that mudblood."   
  
"Yeah, what's that about?" Blaise inquired, "I heard the same thing."   
  
"What I do is none of your fucking business." Draco snapped, stabbing a sausage with his fork. Blaise's eyebrow rose.   
  
"Whatever you say." Pansy said quickly, returning to shoving food into her mouth. Lunch couldn't have ended soon enough for Draco. When it finally did, he grabbed his bag headed to the dungeons for Potions. Slytherins and Gryffindors alike were giving him questioning looks to which he glared at them, daring them to comment. Thankfully none did. Even Snape was looking at him oddly.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, a word?" Snape called at the end of the class. Draco held back.   
  
"Yes, professor?" He sighed.   
  
"That was very careless of you."   
  
"What was?"   
  
"How long do you think it will take for your father to find out about this?"   
  
"Oh, bollocks, I didn't even think about it."   
  
"Obviously." Snape rolled his eyes, "Not to mention it will soon get back to the Dark Lord."   
  
"Bloody hell, what am I going to do? I can't let anything happen to her!" Draco said hurriedly.   
  
"I will see Dumbledore and see if he has any suggestions. In the mean time, be on your guard." He advised, signalling that he could go.  
  
At lunchtime, a black raven flew into the hall and dropped a black envelope on Draco's plate. Draco cursed mentally, knowing that it was from his father. He opened the letter and unfolded a piece of black parchment written upon with silver ink.   
  
Draco,   
  
Be at the edge of the Forbidden Forest at midnight.   
  
Lucius   
  
(sorry, I just always think letters or thoughts look better in italics…makes them stand out. Again, ignore that if you want. Most of these so far are just changes from my perception, if that makes sense…change them all back if you didn't want things to be portrayed that way)  
  
Having lost his appetite, Draco grabbed his bag and was heading up the stairs when the sound of his name made him turn around. Hermione was hurrying towards him.   
  
"Who was that from?" Hermione asked, though Draco knew she had probably already guessed.   
  
"Lucius."   
  
"What did it say?"   
  
"To meet him in the forest tonight."   
  
"Are you going to go?"   
  
"It's not like I have much of a choice, is it?"   
  
"What d'you mean?"   
  
"Voldemort's going to find out, Hermione. I don't what's going to happen to me - or you."   
  
"I didn't even think about that."   
  
"Yeah, me either. Not until Snape said something." Draco admitted. Students then began to filter out of the Great Hall. Draco smiled at her and headed back up the stairs. Harry and Ron appeared beside her and together they headed to Transfiguration.   
  
[-]   
  
Hermione finally fell asleep in Draco's arms, despite how worried she was about Lucius. A quarter before midnight, Draco slipped out of bed and dressed quickly.   
  
He kissed Hermione on the forehead and exited the common room, hurrying down stairways and along halls. Draco quietly pushed open the doors of the castle and silently made his way across the grounds.   
  
As he approached the place where he usually met Lucius when they had these late night meetings, Draco could see a dark figure lurking there already. As he got closer, the crunch of leaves beneath his feet caused Lucius to turn around.   
  
"Draco." Lucius spat.   
  
"Lucius." Draco said just as vehemently.   
  
"Do not speak to me in such a tone, you ungrateful brat." Lucius snarled, grabbing Draco by the collar and throwing him to the ground, "A mudblood! You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name." Draco had no response. He couldn't fight back. Appearing as though he was still loyal to his father and Voldemort was essential. So he didn't rise from the ground, just stared up at Lucius.   
  
"Nothing to say? What courage you have, Draco. Get up." Draco stood. "Crucio." Lucius hissed. Draco braced himself - he was more used to this than he cared to admit. He'd been on the receiving end of Lucius' wand since he was eleven years old. But that didn't really make it hurt any less. His nerve endings twitched and burned as every inch of his body was set on fire. As Lucius ended the curse, he pulled Draco up from his fallen form and hit him across the face. The Malfoy ring on his finger cut into Draco's cheek and blood ran down his jaw.   
  
Lucius punched him again and Draco felt his lip split. He tasted metallic blood on his tongue. But still he stood, determined not to retaliate. His father's manicured nails broke the skin on his shoulder as Draco was thrown against a nearby tree. Lucius' swung his serpent cane into Draco's side and the sound of cracking ribs reverberated through the air.   
  
"You better have a reason for your behaviour when our master asks." Lucius warned, looking at Draco's bruised and bleeding form as though he was dirt on his boot. And then he was gone, disappearing into the darkness of the forest. Draco coughed and stayed slumped against the tree, wondering how he was going to get back to the castle.   
  
[-]   
  
Hermione waited ten minutes after Draco had left to grab the invisibility cloak she had borrowed from Harry and follow him.   
  
When she got out onto the grounds, Hermione frantically glanced around. She saw a slight movement to her right and hurried toward the towering form of Lucius Malfoy. She arrived just in time to see Lucius' cane break several of Draco's ribs. Hermione winced but knew she couldn't reveal her presence. She silenced her sobs into her hand and waited until he had headed back into the forest before throwing the cloak off and rushing to Draco's side.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione sobbed, "Are you alright?"   
  
"What do you think?" Draco drawled sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, god, I'm so sorry." Hermione sniffled, fumbling for her wand to cast a levitation charm on Draco, lifting him into the air.  
  
"Severus." Draco mumbled.   
  
"What?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Don't take me to the Hospital Wing. Take me to Snape." Draco told her. Hermione got Draco safely into the castle and headed down the dungeon steps. She knew that Snape's quarters were through his office thanks to the Marauder's Map. Unlocking his office door, she knocked on the door on the opposite wall.   
  
After a few minutes she knocked again, louder this time. There was some shuffling, and then the door opened.   
  
"Miss Granger, what on earth are you-" Snape stopped when he saw Draco's now limp form floating behind her.   
  
"It was Lucius." Hermione whispered. Snape nodded and stepped aside to let them in. Hermione levitated Draco down onto the bed in a spare room that Snape had led her to. She watched as Snape took off the majority of Draco's clothes and healed his broken ribs, his shoulder, and the cuts on his face. Draco had slipped in and out of consciousness, and had managed to take a potion for pain.   
  
"Miss Granger, you're free to stay in here with Mr. Malfoy is you wish. If he wakes up again, try to get him to take a sleeping potion." Snape said. Hermione nodded and Snape exited the room, shutting the door behind him. Hermione didn't bother to change her clothes before crawling into bed next to Draco.   
  
Draco woke up a few hours later, and Hermione gave him the potion Snape had indicated. He gave her a weak smile and fell into a deep sleep. Silent tears streamed down Hermione's face as sleep overtook her.   
  



	10. To Capture A Dragon

  
  
Serpentine Romeo   
  
By Black Rapture   
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, Legolas is a hottie!)   
  
Chapter Ten - To Capture A Dragon   
  
When Hermione awoke the next morning, Draco was eating eggs from a tray on his lap. Upon seeing that she was up, Draco offered her a piece of toast, which she accepted and took a bite of.  
  
"You okay?" Draco asked. Hermione snorted.   
  
"You're asking me if I'm okay?" She responded in disbelief.   
  
"Well I'm used to this sort of thing." He laughed, "You're not."  
  
"You're laughing?!" Hermione choked, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Calm down, love. It's not that bad." Draco kissed her forehead and hugged her to him.  
  
"I thought he would kill you." Hermione sniffed.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy kill his only heir? Not likely, love." Draco responded bitterly.  
  
"I'm just so glad you're okay." She replied, pulling him into a deep kiss.  
  
"And I thought you might have the decency not to shag in my quarters." Snape stood in the doorway, "How idiotic of me."  
  
"Don't worry about giving us any privacy, Severus, it's fine." Draco smirked. Snape rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway.   
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.   
  
"Fine." Draco answered.   
  
"Then why are you still here?   
  
"No idea."   
  
"I'll be seeing you then." Snape exited the room. Hermione had watched the whole display and saw a new side of her Potions Professor. A kind of paternal bond was there that Draco probably didn't get from his father. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Draco.  
  
"Coming, pet?" He asked, standing by the door expectantly.  
  
"Mm-hmm." She responded, getting up and taking his arm. He winced slightly.  
  
"I'm not completely healed, baby."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione apologised, "I'll kiss it better when we get back."   
  
"Don't know if I can." Draco admitted. Hermione licked his neck. "But somehow I'll manage."   
  
[-]   
  
Now that everyone knew, Hermione and Draco walked through the halls together, his arm around her waist. Every now and then he would whisper something in her hear and she would giggle coquettishly. Not a care in the world until they were almost to their room.   
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore called from behind them, "A word." He motioned for them to follow him. When they reached his office, they sat down in two purple armchairs in front of his desk.   
  
"Is something wrong, Headmaster?" Hermione asked worriedly.   
  
"No, Miss Granger." Dumbledore assured her, "Just thought I'd speak to you about the nature of your relationship with Mr. Malfoy."   
  
"Sir?"   
  
"Professor Snape has reason to worry, Draco, about what will happen when Lord Voldemort discovers the nature of your relationship. No doubt your Mr. Malfoy's father has already informed him." Dumbledore explained.   
  
"I don't think Lucius is going to tell him. He told me I'd better have an explanation when Voldemort asks - he's ashamed that I besmirched the family name, he's certainly not going to advertise it." Draco countered.   
  
"Then we may be able to get over this little hump quite easily." Dumbledore smiled, "You may simply tell Voldemort that you are trying to get close to Harry Potter, and gain information that may be useful to him. His arrogance will take it at face value for now."   
  
"What do you mean, for now?" Hermione inquired.   
  
"I think Voldemort might finally be planning to execute an attack of some sort." Dumbledore informed her, "On Hogwarts."   
  
"Surely he wouldn't be stupid enough to launch a full-scale attack on one of the most heavily guarded places in the whole of the Wizarding World!" Draco replied incredulously.   
  
"Don't underestimate Voldemort's pride." Dumbledore cautioned, "He loves to make a scene."   
  
"When, sir?"   
  
"That I do not know yet, Miss Granger." He admitted, "But hopefully Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy will have information for us soon, as the next call is probably not far off. You are dismissed for now."   
  
[-]   
  
Despite a few scathing looks from classmates and the silent treatment from most of Slytherin, Hermione and Draco's relationship was relatively ignored. Most people didn't care or would rather not acknowledge it at all.   
  
The month went by without incident and December began with a thick layer of snow coating the castle. Draco had been called late in November, and the Death Eaters were informed of the attack on Hogwarts in only a few short weeks. Draco didn't have the heart to tell Hermione. Voldemort had indeed inquired as to his connection with her and Draco fed him the prepared explanation. He bought it, as was expected.   
  
In the week before Christmas Vacation, the castle was alight with laughter and the students were as carefree as ever. Dumbledore summoned the two up to his office after dinner one evening. The door opened on it's own before they had a chance to knock. Dumbledore, Professors McGonagall and Snape, as well as Harry, Ron, and Ginny were already there.  
  
"I have called you all here this evening to inform you that Voldemort is planning to attack Hogwarts tomorrow night after the farewell feast." Dumbledore said as soon as Draco had shut the door. Silence.  
  
"Oh my god." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Indeed, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement.   
  
"You will need to be prepared for it. Contact your parents or loved one's if you wish. You may very well not see them again." He said resolutely. They all stared at him with wide eyes, not expecting such a blatant statement.   
  
"Are you going to tell the students?" Harry asked.   
  
"And ruin the feast? It may very well be the last thing they do." Dumbledore spoke softly, "I want them to be happy and carefree. It could be the last time they are."   
  
"You can't have them completely unprepared." Professor Snape argued.   
  
"Of course not, Severus." Dumbledore agreed, "I will end the feast early and tell them then. Those in third year or below are to return to their common rooms - fourth years and above who wish to fight may. Those who don't are free to go with the younger students. Staff are also free to return to their quarters if they do not wish to be involved. Aurors and members of the Order will be arriving in small groups throughout the day tomorrow. If this castle is to fall, it will not do so without a fight."   
  
"Honestly, Albus, there isn't a one on the staff who wouldn't gladly do anything for you." Professor McGonagall responded quietly.   
  
"That is all." Dumbledore steepled his hands under his chin and sighed. Slowly, the group exited his office.   
  
When Draco and Hermione had reached their common room, she finally broke down and sobbed into his arms. They fell asleep together on Draco's bed; dreams plagued by images of blood red eyes and forked tongues slithering in the darkness.   
  
[-]   
  
The next there were no classes, as it was the day before everyone left or stayed for the holidays.   
  
Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore spent the day in his office, sipping tea while reminiscing of times long past.   
  
Severus Snape could be found making potions in his private laboratory, skilled hands moving nimbly among rare herbs and luminescent liquids. Draco spent the morning with him.   
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny spent the first few hours of the day having a picnic by the lake, laughing and talking about their many adventures throughout the years.   
  
The afternoon found Harry flying on the Quidditch Pitch, releasing and capturing the snitch so many times that he lost count. Ron and Ginny played chess in the Gryffindor common room. (Aww!)  
  
Hermione and Draco made love for hours; sweat mixed with tears at the thought that they might not get another chance.   
  
[-]   
  
That night at the feast, Dumbledore stood twenty minutes before he normally would, tapping his knife on the side of this goblet. The hall fell silent, wondering what could be so important that the Headmaster would cut dinner short.   
  
"Students, teachers, ghosts, I ask please that you do not panic." Dumbledore began, "In a little less than half an hour, Lord Voldemort and his followers are planning to execute an attack on the castle." The reaction was a mixture of shock from the majority, muffled sobs from the younger students, and most of Slytherin was trying to hide their glee.   
  
"First, Second, and Third years please return to your common rooms. Fourth years and up who do not wish to be involved may also go. Staff and students who wish to fight, please remain seated."   
  
Dumbledore sat. As the younger students were ushered out by the prefects, no one else moved. Aurors and members of the Order including all of the Weasley's, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Mundungus Fletcher entered in their wake.  
  
The Great Hall sat in apprehensive silence and waited. Whether they were waiting for death or for victory, they didn't know. And then they heard it. The crack of wood as the doors of Hogwarts were breached.   
  
Every inhabitant of the hall stood and faced their only barrier from the Death Eaters, wands raised and bodies poised for battle.   
  
As the doors were blown from their hinges, everything seeming to move slow motion. A grotesque but beautiful scene unfolded. The Death Eaters had clearly not been expecting this. And then a large portion of the Slytherin table stood and moved towards the doors, joining the black-robed figures.   
  
The followers of Lord Voldemort flooded into the Great Hall, throwing curses and hexes left and right. As they got closer and closer, Draco kissed Hermione softly.   
  
"I love you." He whispered, "Forever and always." A single tear escaped and trailed down her cheek as Hermione smiled weakly and nodded.   
  
"What's this?" A cold voice that Hermione recognised as Lucius Malfoy sounded from behind her, "Filthy mudblood. You're going to pay for this, Draco. Both of you." Hermione turned around, wand raised, to see a blue light leave Lucius' wand. Moving to dodge it, Hermione caught sight of Lord Voldemort and Dumbledore having an epic battle on the far side of the Ravenclaw table. And the precious seconds were lost. The curse hit her in the shoulder and Hermione saw Draco knocking his father to the ground before she blacked out completely.   
  



	11. Bittersweet Symphony

  
  
Serpentine Romeo  
  
By Black Rapture  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, Legolas is a hottie!)  
  
Chapter Eleven - Bittersweet Symphony  
  
"Hermione?"   
  
A far away voice sounded in her head. As Hermione attempted to open her eyes, the harsh light caused her to close them again. Blinking away the pain, she saw blurry figures moving around her.  
  
"Miss Granger? Poppy, I think she's waking."  
  
"Out of my way, please." There was rustling and a cool, sweet liquid was poured down Hermione's throat. She coughed and her surroundings came into focus. Draco sat in a chair by her side, and a small group was clustered around the foot of her bed. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Professors McGonagall and Snape, Madame Pomfrey, and Headmaster Dumbledore smiled back at her (even Snape looked happy, to Hermione's surprise).  
  
"Welcome back." Draco whispered, kissing her on the forehead. Hermione smiled as she saw Ron shoot Draco a glare. Suddenly, the memories came rushing back to her. Voldemort, the Death Eaters - Lucius.  
  
"What happened?!" Hermione sat up suddenly, and yelped in pain.  
  
"You need to rest, Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey cautioned. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Everything's fine, Hermione." Harry assured her.  
  
"The Dark Lord is gone and the Death Eaters are dead or in Azkaban." Professor Snape summarized. She glanced up at Draco.  
  
"And your father?" Hermione asked quietly. Draco swallowed.  
  
"Dead." He said numbly, "Killed him myself."  
  
"Oh, Draco, I'm sorry."  
  
"What for? He hurt you, pet." Draco smiled, kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"Well, we'll just be getting on then." Professor McGonagall announced loudly.  
  
"Mm-hmm." Hermione responded, waving half-heartedly. But they grinned despite themselves as they left the Hospital Wing. The kiss grew more passionate as Hermione pulled Draco onto the bed with her.  
  
"You're not up to it yet, love." Draco sighed, pulling away. Hermione pouted.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't want you to be bedridden any longer than necessary."  
  
"I won't mind." She smirked.  
  
"I will." Draco said sternly.  
  
"Fine." Hermione lay back on her pillow.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Everything hurts." She admitted, "Didn't you get any injuries?"  
  
"Plenty." Draco laughed, "But I'm all healed up. You've been here for a week."  
  
"I missed Christmas!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"It's not the end of the world." Draco rolled his eyes. She stared at him as though he had grown two heads.  
  
"Yes, it is!" She whined. Draco couldn't resist kissing the pout right off her face. Hermione giggled and sighed contentedly.  
  
"Love you." Draco whispered against her lips.  
  
"Forever and always." Hermione smiled into his kiss.  
  
[-]  
  
Three days later, Hermione was up and about again. She and Draco were cuddled on the couch, watching the flames dance in the fireplace.  
  
"Is your Dark Mark gone?" Hermione asked suddenly. Draco pulled up his sleeve and turned out his arm. Though the serpent and skull were not black anymore, a permanent scar still remained, outlining the symbol of the most feared dark wizard in a century.  
  
"It'll never be gone, love." Draco sighed.  
  
"I'm glad." Hermione said, "I kind of like it." She leaned down and licked his forearm. Draco inhaled sharply before scooping Hermione up in his arms and carrying her to his bedroom, Hermione giggling and laughing.  
  
"Think you're up to it yet?" Draco asked suggestively. Hermione nodded, trailing her tongue along his collarbone. Falling onto the bed with her, Draco ripped Hermione's shirt open with one pull, buttons popping off and onto the floor. Hermione moaned and pulled Draco's mouth to hers, simultaneously ridding him of his shirt and tie. She swirled her tongue around Draco's and sucked it into her mouth. He growled low in his throat and she nipped at his lower lip.  
  
Unzipping her skirt, Draco tossed it to the floor and slid her knickers down her hips. Flipping him over, Hermione removed Draco's pants and straddled his thighs. Kissing a path from his mouth to his navel, Hermione dipped her tongue into his bellybutton, leaving a glistening line from there to the top of his black silk boxers. Divesting him of his last article of clothing, Hermione shrieked as Draco suddenly sat up, pulling her further into his lap.  
  
Draco dipped his head to Hermione's chest, engulfing one bud in his mouth. She moaned as his hand found it's way between her legs, teasing her dampening folds. Releasing her breast, Draco's attentions focused on her neck, biting lightly and sucking until leaving a dark, purple love bite.  
  
Laying her down, Draco positioned himself over her, sliding into her welcoming channel. Hermione wriggled, urging him to go on, as he pushed into her completely, burying himself to the hilt inside her warmth.  
  
[-]  
  
"Still upset about Christmas?" Draco asked as he and Hermione lay sprawled atop his bed.  
  
"Yes – but the disappointment is slightly lessened." She smiled.  
  
"How about a present to cheer you up?" He suggested.  
  
"What did you get me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not my present – not yet." Draco responded, "Creevey's."  
  
"Colin?" She asked, puzzled. Draco nodded, reaching over and taking something from the nightstand. He handed her a black, leather-bound volume.  
  
"Just open it." He told her. Hermione pulled back the cover to reveal a moving picture of Draco in the library, sitting in a large green armchair. His hair fell into his eyes and he continuously blew it back. Hermione laughed – but it came out as more of a sob.  
  
"You don't like it?" Draco asked, "I'll hurt Creevey."  
  
"No – good tears." Hermione sniffed, turning the page. It was her and Draco emerging from behind the Galileo tapestry.  
  
"Guess we were right about being stalked." Hermione pointed out. Suddenly, she closed the album and turned to look at Draco, a knowing smile on her face.  
  
"What?" Draco asked warily.  
  
"Where did you hear Def Leppard?" She asked. Draco laughed nervously.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that time you were singing Pour Some Sugar on Me in the shower. That's muggle music. Where'd you hear it?"  
  
"I – well, the thing is – " Draco sighed and got up from the bed. He went over to his trunk and rummaged around before pulling something out and handing it to her. Hermione looked at the CD case with a thoroughly bewildered expression before opening it. Her eyes widened as she took in the rather extensive collection of music. Def Leppard, Bon Jovi, KISS, Aerosmith, Billy Idol, Duran Duran, Culture Club, Cyndi Lauper, Pat Benatar, Berlin, and a never-ending list of 80's bands and singers stared up at her.  
  
"Where did you get these?" Hermione asked, still rather floored.  
  
"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Draco smirked.  
  
"Draco – where did you get these?"  
  
"From a friend."  
  
"A friend who used to be an 80's punk rocker?"  
  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
  
"Do I know them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are they a friend of your father something?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Wait a second - " Hermione stopped suddenly and looked up at him before collapsing to the floor in giggles.  
  
"What's so funny?" Draco asked.  
  
"They're Snape's, aren't they?" She gasped out. Draco sighed.  
  
"Yeah." He admitted.  
  
"Oh. My. God." She managed between her laughter, "Snape was a punk rocker."  
  
"If you tell him that you know, he'll kill you. And me."  
  
"With the piercings and the hairgel and the nail polish."  
  
"Hermione – I'm serious."  
  
"And – and – eyeliner!! Ahaha!!"  
  
[-]  
  
After Hermione had composed herself, she presented Draco with his Christmas present. Draco started at the business card in his hand.  
  
"Are you serious?" He asked.  
  
"Dead serious." She responded.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Now – get dressed."  
  
[-]  
  
"If anybody finds out about this – especially any Gryffindors – I'm not responsible for my actions." Draco informed her. Hermione just grinned.  
  
"You like it, don't you?" She smirked.  
  
"That's not the point. Let me see yours." Draco responded. Hermione turned around and lifted up her shirt. Draco knelt down and slid her skirt further down her hips. Embedded permanently into the small of her back was a serpent, coiled around a red heart. He placed a small kiss on it before standing back up and turning her around, capturing her mouth. She pushed him away.  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject." She accused. He sighed and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it down his back. Hermione lifted her hand to his shoulder blade, tracing the lines of the lion that was now inked into his skin.  
  
"What do you think?" He asked.  
  
"I love it." She announced, licking a trail up to his neck and placing a love bite there.  
  
"Now it's time for your present." Draco said, tossing his shirt aside and going to his wardrobe. Draco pulled out a small box and Hermione's eyes widened as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Kneeling before her, Draco opened the box. The ring was a diamond set in a gold band. Surrounding the diamond were two smaller rubies, followed by two emeralds.  
  
"Oh my." Hermione breathed.  
  
"Marry me." Draco whispered.  
  
"Yeah." She nodded, throwing her arms around his neck. Draco pulled away and slipped the ring on her finger. Hermione smiled and pulled him back onto the bed with her.  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
